


treasuring my remark

by ideare



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forA Lesson in Triad Romantics.





	treasuring my remark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson In Triad Romantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773773) by [dolly_dagger87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87). 



fic banner  
  
  
fic cover  
  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://amanivuote.dreamwidth.org/15199.html) on dw.


End file.
